


A New Family

by Permanent_Rose644



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Permanent_Rose644/pseuds/Permanent_Rose644
Summary: Little unconnected one-shots about Jake meeting each member of the Nine-Nine in chronological order.- Jake and Gina - A parents' group as kids- Jake and Rosa- First Day at the Academy_ Jake and Terry- A case before Jake came to the Nine Nine- Jake and Charles- Jake's first day at the Nine Nine-Jake and Amy- Amy's first day at the Nine Nine- *Bonus* Jake and Hitchcock & Scully





	1. Jake and Gina

**Author's Note:**

> After years of reading and writing fanfic but being to nervous to post I thought I would honour International Fanworks Day but finally posting something. So here goes!

Jake was eight when he met Gina Linetti. 

It was a dreary January afternoon when Jake and his mom went to a single mothers’ group for the first time. Jake complained the whole car ride but he couldn’t convince his mom not to go. Jake had to come because last time he was home alone he got mayonnaise all over the couch. They arrived at an apartment building not unlike his own. As they rode up in the elevator his mom said,

“I think she has a little boy your age.” Jake perked up. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all. His mom knocked on the door. A smiley woman with brown curls and lots of makeup answered the door.

“Karen lovely to see you, and you must be Jake. I’m Darlene.”

Darlene welcomed them into the small flat. There were pictures all over the walls and some damp spots in the ceiling. Jake’s room had eight damp spots. He counted them one night and gave them all names. Darlene beckoned them into the living room. There were four smiling ladies on lumpy couches but no kids. Jake scowled at his mom, sticking his tongue out.

“Jacob be nice.” His mom whispered through gritted teeth. Darlene sat him down on a hard, plastic chair in the corner and gave him some apple juice. He kicked the floor. His old trainers nearly splitting at the toes. Kick. They hadn’t had much money since Dad left. Kick. He didn’t come to Jake’s eight birthday. Kick. It was at laser force and everything. Kick. Jake stared intently at the floor. A sparkly pink pair of sandals came into view. Jake looked up, there was girl about his age with two long brown plaits and a lopsided fringe. Trust his mom not to remember that Darlene had a daughter. 

“I’m Gina, who are you?” She said, sounding disinterested. Her dress was neon pink and she was wearing a brown fluffy vest. 

“I’m Jake, my mom is Karen.” 

“Cool,” Gina as she looked at his apple juice. “That stuff’s nice but have you tried blue soda?”

“My mom says I can’t have any soda.” 

“Who cares what your mom says.” Gina walked out of the room not waiting for a reply. Jake put his juice down and ran after her. Her apartment was bigger than his but not by much, it had blue wallpaper and smelt like hairspray. Jake liked Gina’s house. She beckoned him into a tiny room off the hallway. The walls were plastered in posters and every surface was covered in knick-knacks. Gina started piling books up next to her cupboard. 

“Grab those big books and put them on top.” Jake obliged, wondering if she was going to stand on the very precarious tower of books. When Gina was satisfied she climbed onto her ballerina bedspread and then onto the books. She wobbled for a second but regained her balance. 

“I’ll catch you.”

“No need, I’m a miracle of movement.” 

“A what?”

“A miracle, it’s like a magic thing that no one thought would happen but it did. Penelope Alvarez says Jesus does them in the bible.” Gina pulled a blanket off the top of her cupboard. “Have you read the bible?” 

“Not the Jesus bit. I’m Jewish.”

“Same.” Gina stood on her tip toes and reached across the cupboard. Jake looked back down the hall to the living room where eight women were laughing and gossiping. He hoped he wouldn’t get in trouble if Gina fell. “Got’em.” Said Gina with a smile. She was holding a bottle of electric blue soda in each hand. Jake had never seen anything so amazing. It was cooler than the one cup of regular soda he had at Joe Ashworth’s birthday party and way cooler that apple juice. Jake took them as she climbed down. “Now let’s get some cookies and drink it on the fire escape. You tell my mom you need to go to the toilet so she shows you away from the kitchen and I’ll get the cookies. Okay Jake?” 

“Okay.” Jake smiled, he hoped Gina wanted to be his friend because he wanted to be hers. Jake wandered back into the living room.

“Darlene.” He said, interrupting their conversation.

“Say ‘Excuse me’ Jake.” Karen said with a sigh. “I’m sorry Darlene.”

“I need to go to the toilet. Can you show me where it is?” Darlene got up and they walked into the hallway. Jake saw Gina in the kitchen as he passed but Darlene was too busy talking to notice. 

“It seems like you have met my daughter Gina.”

“Yeah,” said Jake. “She’s really cool.”

“That sounds like trouble.” They turned the corner and there was a bathroom entirely covered in pink tiles. 

“Thanks Darlene.” Jake stepped into the bathroom and waited until he couldn’t hear Darlene’s footsteps. He peered out. Gina was beckoning to him. They climbed out the window in Darlene’s room and onto the fire escape. Jake had been on the fire escape at his Nana’s before but it was only on the second floor. It seemed like a long way down even then but Gina lived on the fifth floor. 

“It’ll be fine.” said Gina, sensing his nervousness. “I’ve been out here heaps, Oreo?” Jake grabbed his soda and a handful of Oreos. 

“You’re really cool too.” Said Gina, her tongue already blue. “It’s good because I am awesome and I have to have friends that are as awesome as me. My mum said she cried the day I was born because she would never be as awesome as me. I love her anyway though.”

“I love my mum too and my Nana, do you have a Nana?”

“No, my Dad’s parents won’t talk to us and my Grandma died when I was four.” 

“You can share my Nana. She’s really old but she gives me chocolate and lots of hugs.” Gina looked thoughtful as she munched her Oreos. 

“I’d like that.” The blue soda was getting to Jake. He suddenly had so much energy and he couldn’t focus on what Gina was saying. “Wanna go up to the roof? It’s only three floors and sometimes Mrs. Renwick’s cat comes up and sits with me.” Jake found himself following her and before he knew it they were sitting on the roof. 

“I love dancing and singing and I want to be famous when I grow up. What do you want to be?” 

“I wanna be a cop.”

“Why? They’re boring and they make people follow rules and stuff. If a cop saw us on the roof they would probably tell us to come down ‘cause they’re losers.” Gina took a big gulp of blue soda.

“No, they’re not. They get to chase people with guns and arrest people.” 

They laughed and talked for ages. After a while the blue soda was finished and the happy buzz had worn off. Jake looked down for the first time. He froze, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. His legs felt weak, his knees buckled. They were eight floors up. His mom’s old silver Subaru looked like a Hot Wheel car. He didn’t know whether it was the blue Pepsi or the heights but his insides were churning and he felt vomit coming up his throat. He opened his mouth to tell Gina and promptly vomited all over the Mrs Renwick’s skylight. 

“Oh my god, Jake.” Jake shuffled away from the pool of blue sick and muttered,

“I wanna go down now.”

Gina helped Jake back onto the fire escape and down to her floor. 

“Regina Chelsea Linetti, what did you think you were doing?” Jake cowered away from Darlene. “You come inside dear, you look unwell.” Jake stumbled inside and his mom wrapped him in a tight hug. 

“You smell like sick.” She said, stroking his hair.

“I’m fine.” Jake mumbled.

“Why is your tongue blue?” Karen’s eyes narrowed.

“It’s not.”

“Don’t lie to me Jacob, I’ve had enough of that already. Sorry darling, you aren’t like your father. I was just worried.” Jake looked over his mom’s shoulder, Gina was still on the fire escape, grinning. Jake smiled back. He didn’t really care that he had been sick because he had a new friend. A friend he would hopefully have for ever and ever.


	2. Jake and Rosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this chapter has been really weird and keeps not posting properly, argh.

The Academy

Queen-Gee: U R going 2 be awesome Pineapples :) Don’t stress it.  
Jake-McLean: You bet!!

Jake tucked his new cell phone in his pocket and looked up at the NYPD training building. There was a huge banner hanging from the balcony ‘Welcome New Recruits’. Jake couldn’t quite believe he was finally here, finally starting at the NYPD. He had wanted to do this since he was nine. He chuckled to himself remembering the first time he had watched Die Hard. It had been a Thursday afternoon and the TV remote was broken so he couldn’t change the channel to watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He kept it on anyway because if the TV was on he felt less lonely. He was engrossed and had adored it ever since.

Jake bounded up the stairs like a Labrador puppy. He glanced at his reflection in the glass door. His hair was brushed, for the first time in a year and his shirt didn’t have any pasta stains on it. This was a going to be a good day. In the foyer there was a large group of recruits. Some of them looked cool but Jake was too nervous to talk. He made his way to the corner of the room and took a deep breath. A few minutes after he arrived a tall latina girl in a leather jacket walked over to his corner. She had a motorcycle helmet under her arm and nodded curtly to him as she approached.

“You don’t like crowds either?” Jake asked.

“I don’t like people.” She said.

“Cool, cool, cool, cool, no doubt, no doubt.” Jake stammered. They stood there in silence for a while. A loudspeaker squeaked unpleasantly,

“Attention recruits, please file through into the main briefing room.” Jake and leather jacket girl sat together in the hall. At the front an old man was tapping his microphone to no avail. The man with the loudspeaker started up again,  
“Sorry folks there have been so technical difficulties and we will not be starting for another five minutes. Feel free to talk amongst yourselves.” Jake was fidgeting in his seat and cracking his knuckles. He kicked the ground and laughed to himself. He had been sitting on a plastic chair kicking the floor the first time he met Gina. 

“I’m Jake Peralta, what’s your name?” He said to leather jacket girl.

“Rosa Diaz, technically.” The microphone squeaked back to life and Jake was listening to his first NYPD briefing. The recruits were to be split into four smaller groups and complete different activities. At least that’s what Jake thought he heard. It was hard to tell, he couldn’t focus.

“Bailey, Rachel. Red”

“Diaz, Rosa. Blue.” Rosa nodded to Jake and walked over into the back corner. Jake kept spacing out at taking in the building and his fellow recruits.

“Lumb, Kevin. Green.”

“Pemberton, Will. Green.”

“Peralta, Jake. Blue.” Jake was relieved to know someone in his group, even if he only knew her name.

“Scott, Janet. Red.”

“Schillens, Stevie. Red.”

“Stanhope, Vera. Yellow.”

“Stentley, Jason. Yellow, again.” 

“Wells, Teddy. Green.” The recruits filed out of the hall. The man leading Jake’s group was in his mid-forties and had a military style haircut. There was a long scar on his bicep and his eyes were piercing. 

“Righteo kids, I’m Chief and I don’t care who are. Today we are going to start with some push ups. I want to see how out of shape you kids are.” He sniggered, Jake grimaced. “Got something to say kid.”

“Nope, nope, nope.”

“Then don’t say nothing.” Jake already knew this section of his training was going to be hell. He had been going for runs in preparation for the academy but he had ignored exercise in favour of Friends marathons with Gina too many times. They arrived in a gym and Chief yelled at them to get going. He stomped up and down the gym yelling at recruits and smoking cigarettes. Jake was fine for the first little while but when Chief came up to him he started coughing. His asthma got so much worse around cigarette smoke. It only took Jake seven push ups before he collapsed.

“Asthma.” He mumbled weakly to Rosa. He dug around in his bag and pulled out his inhaler. It had Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on it. Fuck. Jake though he had brought his blue normal person inhaler, or at the very least the one he painted black in high school. Emo Jake was weird. Jake sat on the floor watching the rest of the recruits. The guy next to him looked cool, he had obnoxiously large muscles and a tattoo on his arm. Dope.

“Hey.” Jake panted, “I’m Jake.” The guy looked at Jake scornfully as he did his push ups, he didn’t respond. Jake sighed and looked around the room. There were all sorts of people here, he would hopefully make friends with some of them. At least he had Rosa. Not a bad start, he thought. Rosa lasted about twenty more push ups before she lost it.

“All my muscle is in my legs.” Rosa muttered to him.

“Don’t skip arm day I guess. Where do you come from? I grew up in Brooklyn, always   
wanted to be a cop. I love Die Hard. Have you watched it?”

“Yeah, I like Robocop more though.” Rosa sat cross legged, tying and re-tying her laces. Before long the next drill started and the day went by in long tiring stretches followed by all to short breaks. The drills kept going, pull ups, squats, crunches, all of Jake’s least favourite things. By the end of the day Jake was wondering if his childhood dream was a bit much. He sunk to the floor, panting and coughing. He took a few puffs of his inhaler. Maybe only bringing blue soda was a bad idea. Rosa was also lying on the floor. Her black curls were scrapped back into a messy ponytail and her forehead was covered in sweat. They lay there, in silent comradery. After what could have been half an hour. Jake finally opened his eyes. Rosa was standing next to him.  
“Wanna go get a beer or something?” Jake nodded, pulling himself up off the ground. 

“Only if we don’t have to walk.”

“We don’t, it’s not far from here.”

“You sure?”

“I’m a thousand push ups sure.” Jake smiled at Rosa. She was a weird one, but who was he to judge. He ate mayo nut spoonsies and had a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles inhaler. He was so pleased to have a friend at the academy already. She was a friend, right? Probably. Jake hoped so. “Come on. I want to get so drunk I forget what a crunch is.”

“Damn right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That you for all the support for my first chapter, it's been amazing! I now understand why writers love comments so much, they are truly food for the soul. I wonder if I have made Rosa too chatty but I think she would secretly be as anxious to make friends as everyone else.  
> p.s all the recruits mentioned who are not from B99 are from Scott & Bailey.  
> -Lucia

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was alright :)  
> If you want to talk or hear about further chapters my tumblr is @lupinisawerewolf
> 
> The next chapter should be up soon, I was supposed to work on it over the weekend but I got sick :(


End file.
